Là où tout a commencé
by Dark Roz
Summary: Préquelles de L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple. 4 couples, 4 chapitres. Parce qu'avant d'officialiser quelque chose, il faut qu'il y ait ce quelque chose. Ou dans quelles circonstances deux personnes peuvent en venir à s'aimer passionnément.


_**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une préquelle de ma fic "L'art et la manière d'officialiser son couple" ! Si vous ne l'avez pas lue mais que vous comptez le faire, je vous conseille de la lire avant cette préquelle (qui vous gâcherait complètement le peu de suspense de la fic). Néanmoins vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez - et oui, vous le saviez pas ?**_

_**Je vous préviens que cet OS est beaucoup moins léger que la fic, mais je ne me voyais pas écrire quelque chose d'humoristique sur ce thème. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même :D Je précise aussi que le rating M est pour plus tard. Ici, c'est T grand maximum. **_

_**Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>** Pour se sentir vivant**

Ron déprimait. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Tout changeait autour de lui, le monde magique se reconstruisait peu à peu et tous promettaient un avenir glorieux aux _héros_ de la guerre. Mais pourquoi diable cela le rendait-il si triste. En y réfléchissant, Ronald voyait la solution se dessiner peu à peu : il ne voulait pas de cette vie. De toute cette maturité et de cette gravité qui semblait avoir contaminé chaque âme de Poudlard.

Assis devant le feu de sa salle commune, il soupira. Même Harry devenait sage ! D'ailleurs, le brun était en ce moment même en train de rédiger un essai de potions à rendre pour le mois prochain. Oui, vous avez bien lu : Harry Potter faisait ses devoirs en avance ! L'année passée, rien que le fait de faire ses devoirs aurait été un miracle. Ce constat aggrava le moral du rouquin.

Il sentait qu'il allait commettre un meurtre, s'il restait là une seconde de plus à entendre la plume d'Harry crisser sur son parchemin. Aussi il profita de ce week-end glacial de fin janvier pour aller faire un tour près du lac : avec la neige qui tombait en rafale, il était certain d'être seul. Marchant en silence, il ne put s'empêcher de cogiter.

Tout changeait, tout évoluait. Mais lui, il en était toujours au même point : échec dans ses résultats scolaires… échec dans sa fidélité à Harry qui avait failli mettre en péril la chasse aux Horcruxes… même échec dans ses relations amoureuses ! Son histoire avec Hermione avait à peine commencé qu'elle avait pris fin.

'_Incompatibilité',_ avait dit Hermione. '_Insupportabilié' _aurait mieux convenu selon le rouquin. Mais il s'était bien gardé de lui dire le jour où il l'avait quittée. Car oui, aussi choquant que ça puisse semblait, c'était lui qui avait mis fin à cette espèce d'énorme blague même pas drôle qu'était leur couple. Et Ron de déprimer à nouveau… Cette guerre de merde avait même réussi à le rendre sarcastique !

Il avait aimé la jeune fille, mais pas comme il l'aurait fallu. Il lui manquait quelque chose, cette petite étincelle qui le faisait se sentir _vivant._ Et ce sentiment était bien loin, depuis quelques temps...

« Tiens, tiens, une belette qui se promène dans la neige. Ça va comme tu veux, Weasley ? »

« Va te faire foutre… », cracha-t-il en écartant violemment Malfoy de son chemin. Il avait beau avoir servi l'Ordre au péril de sa vie pendant cette foutue guerre, cette blondasse de Malfoy était toujours aussi con ! _Au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé_, admit-il à contrecœur en poursuivant sa route.

« Ça va, détends-toi… Ça m'apprendra à parler normalement à un attardé comme toi. Dans cette famille, vous comprenez que les coups ! »

Pour illustrer ses propos, le Serpentard lui donna un coup de pied derrière le genou et Ron s'effondra dans la neige. Le rouquin était fou de rage ! Pourtant, il resta à terre un long moment. Pas parce qu'il avait mal ou peur de l'affronter, loin de là ! Plutôt parce que cette rage lui faisait ressentir plus de choses que pendant toute son histoire avec Hermione. Faire payer cet enfoiré n'était pas seulement une question d'honneur ou de vengeance… c'était un _besoin !_

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, espèce de lâche ! »

Brusquement, Ron se redressa et tira les jambes de Malfoy vers lui, le faisant chuter sur les fesses sans la moindre classe. Et cette vision, plus que n'importe quoi, le fit éclater de rire.

« Je t'interdis de te foutre de ma gueule, pauvre raté ! », hurla le blond en lui sautant dessus pour le plaquer au sol. « Et je ne suis pas un lâche ! »

Ron eut l'impression qu'il retombait en enfance, quand il se battait avec ses frères pour des futilités. Lui qui en avait assez de toute la mâturité du monde, il était servi !

Se débattant vivement jusqu'à inverser leurs positions, Ron contesta : « Je suis peut-être un pauvre raté, mais au moins je n'attaque pas les gens par derrière. Ça, c'est être un lâche. Si tu veux vraiment me prouver que t'en es pas un, attaque-moi en face ! »

Le Gryffondor s'efforça d'ignorer les loopings de son estomac quand il vit une lueur d'excitation animer les yeux de Malfoy à l'évocation du défi. Mais ça le perturba suffisamment pour que le blond puisse se dégager et le coincer une fois de plus contre le tapis de neige, lui interdisant tout mouvement. Son corps était collé au sien, son visage si proche… Et malgré l'eau glaciale qui s'était déjà infiltrée dans ses vêtements, Ron eut brusquement très chaud…

« Ecoute-moi bien, Weasley », articula enfin le garçon sans se reculer, électrisant le Gryffondor de son souffle chaud. « Je n'ai rien à prouver à un pauvre raté à peine moins con que l'autre raté dont il est à la botte. Alors arrête juste de m'insulter et on en restera là. »

Sur ce, il se releva et partit en direction du château, laissant Ron sur le cul – au propre comme au figuré. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, bordel ? Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il évité la confrontation ? Et surtout, pourquoi cela lui faisait-il si mal de savoir que même Dra… Malfoy ne voulait pas de lui, ne serait-ce que comme ennemi ? Ressentant un besoin aussi déplacé que vital de ne pas le voir s'éloigner, il sauta sur le premier prétexte :

« Dis-moi Malfoy, est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent d'attaquer des gens à qui tu n'as '_rien à prouver'_ ? Ou c'est moi qui suis vraiment trop con pour comprendre ? »

Le blond se figea. Tournant toujours le dos au rouquin, il déclara d'une voix sombre : « C'est vrai que t'es con, Weasley. Bien trop con pour comprendre beaucoup de choses. Mais tu me fais pitié, alors je te propose une occasion de te prouver que je ne suis pas un lâche. Ce soir, 22h, Salle sur Demande. Viens sans Potter. »

« Pourquoi je viendrais avec Harry si c'est moi que tu défies ? En fait, tu me hais mais tu ne me connais même pas… »

Le blond eut un rire amer avant de repartir sans un mot. Ron, lui, resta là pendant un long moment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Est-ce que le fait que Malfoy le connaisse avait une réelle importance ? Un _oui_ dérangeant s'insinua dans son esprit. _Oui,_ _ça avait de l'importance._ Mais ce qui l'énervait le plus n'était pas tant le _oui_ que le_ pourquoi._ Pourquoi l'avis de Malfoy se mettrait brusquement à avoir une quelconque valeur à ses yeux ? C'est tourmenté par cette question qu'il redressa son corps frigorifié et repartit vers sa tour.

Il repensa au rendez-vous de ce soir. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre. Malfoy n'avait pas parlé de duel, ni de quoi que ce soit de précis. Juste qu'il allait '_lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un lâche_'. Un sourire traître naquit sur les lèvres du rouquin lorsqu'il comprit ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots : bien qu'il l'ait fermement nié, l'avis de Ron sur Malfoy avait lui aussi de l'importance aux yeux du blond. Et la joie qui accompagna cette prise de conscience remua quelque chose en lui.

Parce qu'indirectement, cette saloperie de Serpentard lui avait donné une occasion de retrouver son insouciance d'autrefois. Et jamais il n'avouerait à quel point il en avait besoin. Tout comme jamais il n'avouerait que ce combat dans la neige – et la perspective d'un nouvel affrontement – lui avaient fait un bien incroyable. Comme s'il se sentait à nouveau… _vivant ?_

* * *

><p><em>22h04, couloir du 7<em>_ème__ étage…_

Ron courait à en perdre haleine. Il courait pour s'empêcher de de changer d'avis à nouveau. Il avait longuement hésité, et n'était toujours pas sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Mais il avait beau penser que son envie folle de venir était malsaine, la curiosité l'avait emporté sur le doute. Et surtout, il mourait d'envie de retrouver cette sensation qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt.

Depuis que Malfoy l'avait laissé seul dans la neige, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui… enfin, de penser à cette altercation ! Ce n'était pas comme si cette saleté de blond avait hanté ses pensées toute la journée… non, quelle idée ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il trouva finalement celui qu'il cherchait, élégamment appuyé contre un mur.

« Tu es en retard, Weasley. », remarqua le Serpentard sans même lever les yeux.

« Il y a deux minutes, j'avais même pas l'intention de venir », répondit le roux en haletant suite à sa course.

À ces mots, Draco posa sur lui un regard curieux. Et amusé.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as peur que je te fasse ? »

« Euh, j'en sais rien ! », contra Ron en rougissant.

« Je pense qu'au contraire, tu sais très bien… »

Voyant le blond se rapprocher de lui avec une lueur sadique dans les yeux, il tira sa baguette et la pointa vers lui.

« Vas-y Malfoy ! Fais apparaître cette fichue porte et sors ta baguette qu'on en finisse. »

Le visage du Serpentard s'assombrit. Il avait l'air à la foi surpris et… _déçu_ _?_

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Quoi ? »

Ron était complètement perdu.

« Je ne peux pas faire apparaître '_cette fiche porte'_ parce que nous n'avons pas _besoin_ de cette salle… pour le moment. Et je ne peux pas sortir ma baguette parce que je ne l'ai pas sur moi. »

« Mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu me donnes rendez-vous dans une pièce où on ne peut pas aller. Tu me provoques en duel et tu viens sans baguette. »

« Qui t'as parlé de_ duel_ ? »

Le roux fouilla sa mémoire. Il avait beau décortiquer chaque phrase prononcée par le blond, il ne trouvait rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, alors ? »

« Laisse tomber. T'es vraiment trop con… »

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il lui tournait le dos, partant précipitamment. Malgré ses doutes et le fait qu'il n'y comprenait strictement rien, Ron ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il avait l'intuition étrange que ça ne devait tout simplement pas se passer comme ça.

Suivant son instinct, il attrapa le blond par le bras et le força à lui faire face. Et ce qu'il vit le scotcha.

« Malfoy tu… tu pleures ? »

« Quelle fine observation, Weasley, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Lâche-moi, maintenant ! »

L'urgence dans sa voix, mais surtout cette détresse qu'il voyait dans ses yeux poussèrent Ron à obtempérer. Mais il n'en était pas moins ébranlé par l'état du jeune homme.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

« Ça ne te regarde pas. Et si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit, je te jure que… »

« Je ne dirai rien. »

C'était sorti tout seul, sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse. Pourtant, à l'instant où il prononça ces mots, Ron sut qu'il tiendrait parole. Pour une raison obscure, il ne voulait pas que Malfoy soit dans cet état. Et pour une raison encore plus inconnue, il se haïssait pour être la cause de ces larmes. Sans même songer à retenir son geste, le rouquin posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond en signe de soutien. Ce dernier se dégagea brusquement et lança, les yeux et la voix emplis de rage :

« Arrête ! Vous me faites pitié, vous autres Gryffondors, avec vos bons sentiments ! Je vais m'en aller, et toi tu ne dis rien à personne et tu oublies tout ça. Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, n'essaie même pas de me regarder. Si tu croises encore ma route, je te tue. »

Il avait parlé lentement, calmement, et en fixant Ron de ses yeux emplis d'orage.

Puis, il essaya à nouveau de partir. Et une certitude aussi folle qu'inattendue s'abattit sur le jeune Weasley : si Malfoy faisait encore un pas, il en mourrait. Littéralement. Alors il mit son cerveau en mode pause et agit. Il se jeta sur Malfoy, le retourna et le plaqua contre le mur.

« Ecoute-moi bien : je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, mais c'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher espèce de petit con ! »

Et il l'embrassa. Pas d'un baiser tendre, ça non. D'un baiser violent, sauvage. Et dès l'instant où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées, Malfoy avait cessé de résister. Ce fut même lui qui glissa sa langue contre les lèvres de Ron, forçant la barrière de ses dents pour entamer un ballet des plus sensuels. La passion les emportaient tous deux. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains voyageaient sous les vêtements et chacun faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour trouver plus de contact. Ce n'était même plus un baiser, c'était un combat. Un combat pour la domination, un combat contre l'autre et contre soi-même.

« Malf… Draco, j'ai envie de toi… », murmura Ron quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. La pression qu'exerçait l'entrejambe du blond contre sa cuisse lui prouvait que lui aussi. Pourtant, il se le poussa brusquement en le dévisageant d'un air choqué.

« Tu… Ne refais jamais ça ! »

« T'en as profité autant que moi… »

« C'est complètement faux ! »

« On est ici parce que tu ne supportes pas que je sache que tu es lâche, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Je ne le suis pas ! Et où est le rapport ? »

« Si tu veux vraiment me le prouver, c'est le moment. Retourne-toi… »

Draco commençait sérieusement à flipper. Mais les prunelles azur qui le transperçaient ne lui laissèrent pas le choix. Aussi se retourna-t-il et… manqua de s'effondrer en voyant l'immense double porte en bois qui n'était pas là une minute auparavant.

Ron se contenta de la pousser et, après avoir regardé le blond avec intensité, d'entrer. Malfoy hésita environ un quart de seconde. Après tout, Weasley lui avait laissé le choix. Et son instinct de Serpentard lui hurlait de fuir.

Reniant tout ce en quoi il croyait, Draco Malfoy entra. La seconde suivante, la porte avait disparu.

Ron était en cet instant même allongé sur un des nombreux lits qui meublaient la pièce, jouant négligemment avec un coin des draps de soie.

Draco le rejoignit sans prononcer un mot. Il était trop troublé pour dire quoi que ce soit, et il régnait ici une atmosphère dans laquelle la moindre parole aurait semblé de trop.

La situation était si irréaliste qu'ils auraient pu en rire. Mais pour le moment, ils se contentaient de se fixer, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre ce qu'ils ressentaient, ce qu'ils espéraient : le désir était toujours là.

Cela se fit presque naturellement. Ils ne se souciaient pas de savoir qui avait initié le baiser, ou qui était en train de déshabiller l'autre. Ils goûtaient simplement les lèvres de l'autre, douces et avides, à la fois rassurantes et déstabilisantes. Ils sentaient les mains de l'autre caresser leur peau dévoilée, leur provoquant mille-et-un frissons. Ils entendaient leur plaisir qui prenait la forme de soupirs et de gémissements à leurs oreilles. Et ils cédèrent à la passion en la regardant dans les yeux.

Puis le charme cessa. Cette parenthèse de délice dut prendre fin et fut remplacée par une gêne muette.

Les deux amants se rhabillèrent et quittèrent la pièce qui avait abrité leur aventure.

Des mots résonnèrent dans leur tête alors qu'ils passaient la porte. Il s'agissait de leurs prénoms respectifs, qui furent et demeurèrent les seules paroles prononcées dans la Salle sur Demande, cette nuit-là. Tantôt, criés, tantôt gémis, ces échos devraient rester les seules traces de leur passage.

Une fois dans le couloir, Ron ne put s'empêcher de regarder Draco avec regret. Pas le regret de ce qu'il s'était passé, loin de là. Plutôt le regret des mots qu'il était sur le point de dire.

« C'était agréable mais… nous n'aurions pas dû. »

« Ce n'est qu'une erreur de parcours, Weasley. Contente-toi d'oublier, j'en ferai autant. »

Après un hochement de tête, ils partirent chacun vers leur dortoir avec le sentiment d'avoir commis une trahison. Ils s'étaient trahis eux-mêmes.

Aussi, le lendemain, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'aller aborder Ron. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, le doute les étouffa cruellement.

« Tu n'es pas un pauvre raté », se contenta de dire le blond.

« Et toi, tu n'es pas un lâche », répondit le roux.

Des paroles banales, en elles-mêmes. Mais pleines de sens à leurs yeux. _Ça __n'avait pas été qu'une erreur de parcours. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait oublié._

Le soir même, quand ils se retrouveraient à nouveau devant la porte de bois massif, l'un d'eux proposerait : « Une dernière fois ? Juste pour cette nuit. »

Et tous deux sauraient que ce serait faux. Ce serait « juste pour la vie. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Ai-je bien fait de me lancer dans l'écriture de ces préquelles ? Et si oui, lequel des 3 autres pairings voudriez-vous voir développé au chapitre 2 (je les ferai tous, de toute façon ^^) ?<strong>_

_**Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez lu en entier, donc je vous en remercie :D**_

_**Review(s) ?**_


End file.
